will you be there when i need you the most?
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this is the story of a 16 year old pepper potts getting the job as tony starks new personal assistant and being physically and sxually abused by her father and on top of that she might be in love with tony stark. can tony stark be her hero and her love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer none of the characters belong to me all characters belong to marvel comics and productions.**_

Chapter 1 peppers pov

I woke up to someone violently shaking me awake it was my father I tried to ignore him but he continually shoke me and when I still ignored him he punched me in the stomach so hard that I could not breath! Then he said "wake up you stupid bitch it's time for breakfast so get your stupid waste of space ass up and make some for me!" eventually I got up and started to make breakfast I made him and egg and cheese omelet, as soon as I finished making his breakfast he walked down stares without a word to me scarfed down his food and got in his car and left. Once he left I sighed I was so tired of being abused by him but before I tell any more I should introduce myself my name is pepper potts I'm 16 years old and sexually and physically abused by my father my mother died in a car accident 2 years ago and my father blames me for her death because she was on her way to the mall to by my birthday gifts my father is 1 of the head engineers at stark industries….. as much I hated my father how I loved his job I loved mathematics and science I have been in stark industries more than a dozen times and me and Mr. stark have become pretty close friends, not the kind of friends that text and call each other every second of every day but the kind that we could spot each other out in a crowd or we go out to lunch and I have had the biggest crush on him, since I can remember but I know that crush will never turn into anything because I'm 16 and he's 26. I heard that Tony was hiring for a female personal assistant, so I got dressed into one of my mother's old business suits and caught the bus to stark industries….

When I got there I was surprised to see that no one was there to apply for the spot to be tony starks new personal assistant I would have expected to see at least one bimbo I walked over to tony secretary and she glared at me for a second before she asked me what I was doing here in a very rude tone might I add. "I'm here to apply for the job of tony Starks new personal assistant" she again glared at me and then said "do you have an appointment?" "Umm no I didn't know that we needed one" "whatever just sit down and I'll see if mr stark has time to see you" I glared at that bitch for almost an hour she never so much as picked up the phone or went into his office to see if had time to see me but I just kept waiting I know this sounds pathetic but I need the money to go to college my father told me that whatever happens to me after high school is no longer his concern. So I waited I even continued to wait even after the secretary left on her lunch break. I was about to give up hope when a the door to tony office opened and a bald man that I knew as Obadiah walked out and spotted me he smiled and said "Pepper you have grown up since I see you last" (he treats me like a younger sister and by the way I get really annoyed by that) "umm is tony here today I asked" he smiled sadly no not today dear but you could try going by his house I'm sure you have been there a million time I remember you guys used to be such great friends. I smiled and said "I've been to his house before but could you give me his address just so I know exactly how to get there he smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper and walked away. I smiled to myself I was going to get this job no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OMG I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update I promise to do better but anyway here is chapter 2 and on another note I changed the ages I'm making pepper 16 turning 17 and tony 21 remember I own nothing everything belongs to marvel studios.

**Peppers p.o.v**

An hour later I jumped onto another bus, and following the directions that Obadiah had given me I headed to Tony Starks mansion. Obviously there was no direct route to his house so I got as close as I could and then had to walk 1 mile, but it was going to be so worth it once I got that job.

Once I finally reached his house I came up to gate where you have to put a code in but obviously I don't have one so instead I pressed the call button. Suddenly a much computerized sounding voice answered "welcome to the stark mansion can I help you?"

"I'm here to see tony stark" I said "do you have an appointment?" the voice asked "uh no but…" I was suddenly cut short " I'm sorry miss you must make an appointment through stark industries which from my records show he next available appointment date is not till next year" and then it cut connection I was beyond mad but decided not to let that get me down

I once again hit the call button "miss I advise that you leave at once before the authorities are called" I sighed and said "could you please just tell Mr. Stark that Pepper Potts is here to see him" it was silent for a while and I started to walk away figuring the plan did not work when suddenly I heard the gates open

I smiled and walked in once I got to the door I was about to knock on the door but it opened automatically and the voice I heard outside said "hello Miss Potts I'm Jarvis I basically run the house Mr. Stark has advised me to ask you to join him downstairs"

I walked down the stairs and smiled as I saw Tony working on his next big invention I knocked lightly on the glass door not wanting to break it tony turned around and smiled at me and walk towards me to open the door.

"Long time no see pepper" I smiled and said "I'd say so actually I'd say it's been to long" he suddenly pulled me into a big hug and of course I hugged him back and then he said "you know you and Rhodey are the only people I can actually call friends"

We stayed in a silent hug for a while and he walked me over to the couch and we sat in more silence "tony I have a big favor to ask of you" I finally said breaking the silence "anything pepper you have been more of a friend to me then I deserve" he said "I was hoping to become your new personal assistant" I waited and finally he said "done deal you are the best candidate for this job" I smiled and we continued to talk about the job

After it was all said and done Tony talked to my school so I only had to go for half days he gave me all the pass codes I needed and a password to his workshop and last but not least of a security badge.

Tony also gave me a company cell phone so I could get a hold of him or vice versa I was in such a good mood when I got home I went upstairs and started to study for some tests that I knew I had this week.

I had been in my room for a couple of hours when I suddenly hard the front door slam open I heard a lot of things scatter and break and suddenly my bedroom door slammed open. "Ok bitch where the hell is my dinner" "I'm so sorry I forgot" I said with tears in my eyes knowing most likely I was going to be punished

Suddenly he started slapping me and punching me and I was pretty sure I was bleeding from my nose and the back of my head, I was only half conscious when I saw him start to unbutton his pants "no please don't I said as loud as I could" but that didn't top him at all.

When I woke up I looked over at the clock it was 6:00 am I went downstairs made his breakfast and went back up stairs and took a long hot show and decided to skip school today….

**6 months later**

It's been 6 months since I started working for Tony and they have been the best 6 months ever besides the fact of the beatings and rape I get about twice a night I got, but I don't really want to talk about it. This morning I got up earlier than usual because I had a surprise for tony I made him a birthday cake today is his 22end birthday

I got to stark industries and put the cake in my personal refrigerator in my office and I left a note on his desk that said Happy Birthday and a neatly wrapped present I started to leave to head to school when I saw the worst thing ever, my dad walking into the building I ran not exactly knowing where to hide.

I ended up hiding behind a big plant and watched him walk down stairs to the engineering floor. Now you are probably wondering why I'm hiding from him well obviously my dad does not know that I work here because if he did he would make my life a even more living hell then it already is

I made it to school in time for the last bell and ran into the building everyone looked at me as I walked into my class no one actually believed I worked for Tony Stark when class got over I walked to my locker and was suddenly cornered by I guess you would call them the mean girls for the school

"so pepper I guess you were late to school today because you were working with Tony Stark right?" they said before busting into laughter suddenly my phone started to ring and I smiled when I saw it was Tony "let me guess it's Tony right? Pick up the phone I dare you" they said with a satisfied grin on their face

'Hello Tony, happy birthday" "thanks pepper but you know what would make my birthday even better if you were here" "Tony you know that I cannot I'm at school" "ditch" he said "Tony I really can't" "sure you can I'm outside of your school right now" and then he hung up

I started walking towards the door of course the girls following close behind me and when I got out there I saw tony leaning against his car in all his delicious sexy glory

I walked over to him and without a word he opened the car door and let me in an then walked around and got in himself I looked over at the girls "still don't believe I work for Tony Stark" and then he drove off

Once we got to stark industries I quickly ran up to my office well as fast as you can with an injured knee yeah my dad kicked me really hard in the back of the knee last night… I went to my office and got Tony's cake out of the fridge and walked to his office his chair was facing away from me and I noticed the present was gone that I had placed on his desk was gone

I gently placed the cake on his desk and turned the chair around and I saw him looking wide eyed at the present "do you like it?" he looked at me "do I like it? Pepper I love it where did you get this?" "Um Obadiah gave it to me he said it was one of the things found at the scene of the car accident he did not give you your mothers necklace because he thought it would be too hard for you"

He walked over to me and hugged me and it took me a minute to realize that he clasped the necklace around my neck "I don't understand" I looked at him confused "my mother said that when she died the necklace was to be passed down to me and she wanted me to give the necklace to the women that I loved… I love you pepper" I could not even say anything before his lips crashed on to mine

When we broke apart for air I said "I love you too Tony but what about the age difference your 22 and I'm only 17" "pepper in 6 months you will be 18 let's have a secret relationship" I smiled and nodded agreeing to his idea

Eventually we cut the cake and we were sitting on the couch in his office he=is hand was resting peacefully on my knee once we finished the cake I took both of our plates and started to get up I walked about 2 inches and my injured knee gave out and fell onto the floor

"pepper are you ok?" tony asked he ran over to me and was looking at my knee and suddenly he gasped "pepper who gave you these bruises, and don't tell me you fell down the stairs because you would not have handprint bruises he looked at me with pleading eyes as he helped me up

"my father" he looked at me with wide eyes and said "I'm calling the cops" "no tony even though I hate that stupid son of a bitch he's still my dad and even if you put him in jail he will just come back for revenge"

"fine I won't call the cops but you are moving in with me, and he even so much as looks at you wrong I'm calling the cops" I simply nodded my head and I walked over to him and he hugged me tightly "I love you pepper and promise I will never let anyone ever touch you again"

**Ok so what do you think I made this chapter extra long to make up for my absence please please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the great reviews so here is the next chapter remember I own nothing.

**Peppers p.o.v.**

"c'mon pepper lets go back to my place that way at least I know your safe" I looked at him and said "wait tony I know you want to leave but I have one more birthday surprise for you" I gently walked over to the door pulling him with me of course and we walked to the conference room "ok Tony go on in" and as soon as he did he was bombarded by everyone in the room yelling "SURPRISE"

Tony was smiling which was a god thing it meant he was having a good time. I started to walk over to him when I bumped into someone, I almost fainted when I saw who it was. "Pepper Potts what in the hell are you doing here?" I did not say anything I just ran out of the room and to the only place I could think of to Tony's office and I locked the door.

1 hour later

I felt it was safe to come out I was walking back to the conference room when someone grabbed my arm I started to scream thinking it was my father but when I realized it was only tony I immediately stopped and buried my head into his chest looking for comfort.

"Baby what happened?" tony asked "I saw my dad I mean I accidently bumped into him and I guess he has now figured out that I work here" tony looked at me "don't worry I promise to keep you safe" we started to walk hand and hand down the hall and I went to get our stuff and then we walked down stairs to his car and jumped in.

5 minutes later thanks to Tony's speedy driving skills we arrived at his place, when he pulled into the garage and shut off the ignition I was about to get out but tony ran around and opened my door and picked me up bridal style and said "pep I really don't want you walking on that knee of yours"

He ran us up the stairs and stopped "uh pepper which room would you like?" I blushed and said "I was kind of hoping to stay in your room" he smiled his sexy smile and said "I don't have any issue with that" when we got into his room he gently placed me on the bed and was laying on top of me kissing me everywhere it was nice at first until I remembered something similar my father had done to me and without thinking I screamed and started crying begging him not to hurt me again

Suddenly tony stopped he laid down next to me and said "pepper sweetheart what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I looked at him and said "no it's just what you were just doing seriously reminded me of something my dad has done to me in the past."

Tony looked at me confused and then his face turned to anger and then sadness "pepper did he rape you?" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth instead I cried and

Kept my face on his chest.

2 days later

I know tony is concerned about my safety but this is becoming really annoying he barley lets me leave the house. So I decided that today after tony left for work that I was going back to my house and started packing my stuff up

I used my key to get into my house I made sure that he was not home and started packing up everything that belonged to me I had been there for a couple of hours and I was really proud of myself I was basically done

All I needed now was tony to swing by here on his way to work so that he could help me carry the boxes down the stairs. So I picked up my phone and dialed his number

Tony: hey babe whats up

Pepper: nothing just need you to swing by my house on the way home

Tony: why?

Pepper: I need help carrying my stuff down the stairs

Tony: pepper your there why? What if he came home?

Pepper: tony I'm fine I promise…

I was stopped mid-sentence by my bedroom door swinging open I screamed and started throwing things at my father "so you think you can just leave huh" and he started beating me I was crying like crazy he was hitting me so hard and I was way to weak to defend my self eventually he pushed me against the wall and I went unconscious.

Sometime in the future

I woke up and I was not actually too sure where I was I started walking trying to ask people where I was but no one was paying any attention to me. I was becoming frustrated so I just kept walking around and I soon realized I was in a hospital.

I kept walking and I soon saw tony talking to a doctor "listen Mr. Stark as much as we would like to help you I can't force her to wake up" "look doc you have been telling me for the past 6 months that she could wake up any day now, todays her birthday" tony said sadly

The doctor walked away and I followed him back into the room he sat down next the bed and I gasped when saw my body lying on the bed

"Please baby wake up" he said holding my hand and it was clear that he had tears in his eyes

He suddenly let go of my hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box he opened and pulled out the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen

"baby if you don't wake up soon I can't give this to you" he then slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand a dozen times and I was marveled at how I could feel everyone of his kisses

Suddenly a nurse came in and said "I'm sorry mr. stark but visiting hours are up for the day" without a word to the nurse he got up and just before he walked out and closed the door I heard him whisper "I love you pepper"

**ok so I left this chapter a cliff hanger and hopefully I will update A.S.A.P**

**please review**


End file.
